1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lateral sealer device for a vertical packaging machine which is provided with a lateral sealer which can be rotated and fixed at any desired angular position, and more particularly to a lateral sealer device for a vertical packaging machine which enables one packaging machine to seal articles in a suitable sealing mode selected as necessary from a variety of sealing modes, so as to meet various packaging requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally known, the packaging of articles using a strip of film 1 is done in one of four sealing modes, which include a back-seal mode in which each package has a vertical seal in the center of the rear surface thereof, a modified back-seal mode in which each package has a vertical seal positioned on the rear surface but some distance to the right or left from the center thereof, a triple-seal mode in which each package has a vertical seal along one edge thereof, and a quadruple-seal mode in which each package has vertical seals along two edges thereof.
Articles are packaged in a strip of film by a special packaging machine suited to the packaging mode in which the articles are sealed in one of the four ways described above.
Accordingly, different packaging machines for each of the various packaging modes are required. This increases the cost of the equipment and the area in which the packaging machines are installed.